Punishment
by kaisnumber1fan
Summary: Atobe couldn't take the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him. But does it finally go through when the object of her affection shows how possessive he is of what he deems as his? OcxSakaki oneshot WARNING Lemon


This is a one shot between an Oc & Hyotei Coach Sakaki.

Why because there is only twelve fics that involve him & not a single one has an Oc in it. Well that's in English I can't read Spanish so if they have an Oc in it sorry.

I own nothing except for my Oc & the plot.

Also this is my first one-shot so please let me know what you think.

* * thinking

" " talking

/ / flashback or time skip

* * *

For starters your name is Roxie Summers & your an exchange student from America who is staying at your uncle's until your parents finish with the divorce.

You let out a sigh as you approached the school your uncle was the principal of. *Hyotei Gakuen...great It's been four months & still no settlement from mom & dad. Honestly you'd think they'd fight over custody of me instead of their businesses. Not to mention they're making me finish my school year here.* you thought letting out another sigh.

The halls bustled with restless students coming back from the weekend. You continued to make your way to your first class. It wasn't like you didn't have any friends on the contrary you had plenty of friends in America. While you were here you weren't exactly welcomed with opened arms more like you were ignored all because you turned down the great 'Atobe-sama' when he asked you out. Quiet frankly his personality annoyed you to no end.

/Flashback 2 months ago/

You were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria isolating yourself from the screaming fangirls that were trying to gain the tennis regulars attention. No today was not your day first you found out that your staying with your uncle until the school year is over with, your parents weren't fighting over custody of you nooo...they didn't want to give a single penny to the other from their business, your teacher gave you dentition because you fell asleep in class which you couldn't help because you had to take sinus medicine that morning which made you drowsy, & now that medicine's effects was wearing off your headache came back with full force. Rubbing your sore temple you put your head down praying that'd it go away, but alas for the fates decided that your suffering wasn't enough nooo...Now the screaming fangirls were getting louder for some reason making you look up to see Atobe standing in front of your table. After snapping his fingers everyone grew silent waiting for him to speak.

"Be awed that Ore-sama considers you worthy enough for a date. Ore-sama will pick you up Friday night at 7:00" he stated holding out a rose to you. It took you a few seconds to process what he said. "No." you stated bluntly making the fangirls who were glaring at you gasp, the tennis regulars stared with wide eyes, & everyone started to murmur . "Arn~ what was that?" Atobe asked looking down at you as you stood up. "Do you need someone to explain the definition of no to you or should I make it simpler for you?" you asked. "Who do you think you are insulting Atobe-sama like that!" some random girl yelled out making you rub your temples because your headache has gotten worse. Atobe snapped his fingers again to silence everyone. "Ore-sama will give you one more change to accept the date." he stated in an authority type voice. "Look...your not my type...your annoying. The way you think that everyone is beneath you, that you should get everything you want, & everyone should obey your every whim is an unattractive personality to have. In fact it's quite hideous besides I don't date little boys I date real men. So could you leave me along & go find one of your fangirls to go out with you." that being said you grabbed your things leaving behind a stunned cafeteria.

/End Flashback/

Then again it wasn't like Atobe to give up so easily after that. Apparently he thought you were playing hard to get & he enjoys a chase or at least that's what he said to you before. In fact he's had that Kabaji guy literally pick you up sling you over his shoulder & bring you to every tennis practice since then. This of course for some reason amused everyone one on the tennis team. *Honestly can't he see I'm not interested besides I'm taken & why won't those other idiots help me get out of it.* you thought letting out a huff as you took your seat. The tardy bell rung signaling the start of class. They day pretty much went by like normal, but for some reason you couldn't shake this weird feeling off. It was like something big was going to happen & you couldn't quite put your finger on it. *Maybe I might actually escape today.* you thought hopefully.

Soon the bell rung for dismissal quickly packing your things you made a mad dash out the door. For some reason Kabaji wasn't there which was just fine by you. There it was the exit it was in your line of sight. A grin made it's way across your face as your hand was just about to push open the door. "WHAT THE! KABAJI PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" you yelled out as soon as you were slung over his shoulder. "NOOOOOOO!" you wailed hitting his back. "I WAS SO CLOSE CURSE YOU ATOBE!" you continued to let out a string of curses as you were being taken to the tennis courts. Once you arrived you were seated underneath the umbrella next to Atobe. "Glad you could make it Roxie wonderful weather we're having." Atobe said with a smirk as you glared at him. "I loathe you." you said through gritted teeth then started to plot different ways to murder him. *Hmmm...strangulation, stabbing, gun shot, poison, disemboweling, mutilation...no to all of this they'd be able to tell someone murdered him.* you thought sending another glare at Atobe. *If only my glares could kill.* you thought begrudgingly then you went back to plotting, but this time it was ways to escape. Just as you were about to come up with a decent plan you felt something on your knee & looked down this of course made your left eye twitch. "I suggest you take your hand off my knee now or else." you growled out. "Arn~ or else what?" Atobe asked with a challenging look. *Oh it is on.* you thought & quickly got up slamming your fist onto the side of his face knocking him out of his chair due to the surprise. This causing the entire tennis team to stop & stare in an utter stupor as you pounced on Atobe trying to choke him to death. By the time he started to turn a light blue you were yanked off of him. This of course made you madder & you turned giving said person a right hook. *Oh crap.* you thought frozen once you realized it was the Coach you hit. "Both of you my office now." he said in a demanding no room for questions voice whipping some blood from his lip.

So now both Atobe & you were sitting in Coach Sakaki's office. The three of you sat in silence until Coach Sakaki's lip stop bleeding. "Do you mind telling me why the two of you disrupted practice?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Before you could open your mouth Atobe beat you to the punch, "Ore-sama has done nothing to make her assault Ore-sama." he said accusing you. "Oh yeah because sexual harassment is nothing." you shot back glaring at him. "Please Ore-sama wasn't harassing you." he said flipping his hair. "In case you hadn't noticed putting you hand on my KNEE is considered sexual harassment." you retorted back then an argument broke out between the two of you. "That's enough!" Coach Sakaki demanded causing the both of you to become silent. "Atobe run laps around the courts...until I call you with the rest of your punishment later." Sakaki stated while rubbing his temple. "But." "Out." Sakaki ordered pointing towards his office door. You flipped Atobe off as he looked back before heading out the door. "Now then Ms. Roxie as your punishment for assaulting a student & teacher." Sakaki drawled out.

You send him a smoldering look as you speak back to him, your voice barely above that of a whisper, "Oh? Are you going to punish me _Sensei_?" you purr, smirking as you saw the normal emotional-less coach shudder at your words.

He looked back at you, rising from his desk as he made his way over to the door. You hear the lock set into place & couldn't suppress a groan of anticipation. He made his way over to you, undoing his tie keeping his steps slow & steady. You step backwards & lean back against his desk, untying your school tie & unbuttoning the first two buttons on your shirt. He stops in front of you, & gently grabs your chin lifting your head so that your ice blue eyes meet his. You shudder at the lust & love that he held in his eyes & you take great pleasure in knowing that that look was meant for you & for you alone. He leans down & places his lips next to your ear as he blows gently into it, causing you to gasp in pleasure. He chuckles into your ear, sending more delicious shivers through your body. "What if I was going to punish you Roxie?" he whispers into your ear, allowing his lips to brush against your earlobe which causes you to moan. He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He whispers into your ear again, "Tell me Roxie." You can tell by the sound of his voice that he needed an answer, you licked your dry lips & lay your head on his shoulder as you whisper breathlessly, "I would take it _Sensei_," You nuzzle into his neck as you continue, "Cause I've been a bad, bad girl."

He chuckles as he brings a hand up to run through your black hair, turning your head gently so that you are once again looking at each other in the eyes. "Yes you are a bad girl Roxie. But you're MY bad girl & I don't share." You shudder at the intense waves of possessiveness that are rolling off of him. *Atobe must have really pushed his buttons today* You think to yourself as Sakaki continues to kiss the side of your mouth & cheeks softly. "So you know what I'm going to do...I'm going to mark every inch of your body, so that everyone know that your off limits." You moan out loud as you bring both your arms up to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to you. "Please Sakaki, I wish to be yours & only yours. I want no other but you." He grinned as he kisses your lips softly before he replies, "Then I shall grant your wish, my love." with that he presses his lips to yours

You shudder as one of your hands goes into his hair while the other comes to rest on the side of his cheek, seeking to keep your lips connected for eternity. He begins to nibble on your lips, coaxing them to open as his hand moved over your body. Finally settling with one at the small of your back, while the other was finishing unbuttoning your shirt, revealing your black bra. You finally relent & open your lips for him, allowing his warm tongue to slip in & begin to play with yours in a game that both appendages knew very well. You moved your hand that was on his cheek down the front of his body as you begin to skillfully unbutton his shirt. With that task done, you set to working your hand into his shirt, racking your nails across his well-defined chest & washboard abs. You felt him shudder against you & jerk you harder towards him but you didn't mind. You loved it when he got like this, which had been occurring more often from the unwanted attention you had been receiving from Atobe.

Your thoughts were quickly stopped as he growled & picked you up, placing you on his desk & making his way down your neck, leaving small bite-marks & hickeys in his wake. *He really meant what he said.* you thought as you giggled in your mind at how possessive he was being today. As he made his way down your neck, he gently pulled your shirt from your body as you did the same with his. Both shirts melted to the floor & came to rest in a pile together. Your legs came to wrap around his waist, causing your skirt to be pushed up around your waist. He then set to removing your bra, slowly & torturously & soon your bra joined both of your shirts in the pile on the floor. He then made his way down your body, stopping to pay attention to your breast, pleasuring each one slowly; turning you into a puddle as pleasure racked your body. You threaded your hands through his hair as he continued his way down your shivering body.

He kissed your inner thighs slowly, placing small hickeys on them as well. Your moans filled his office as your body fell back onto his desk, your back arching as his biting & sucking turned into slow, torturous licking. You quivered as his tongue licked you until you couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakaki, please."

He looked up from his work as he saw your peering down at him, your eyes full of lust & want for him. You held your arms out to him, begging him to come closer. "Please Sakaki, don't keep me waiting anymore. I need you." That was all the encouragement he needed as he undid his pants & pulled down your skirt & underwear. He slipped a condom on as you sighed with relief. He looked up & winked at you with a smirk. "Wouldn't want any unexpected guest now would we?" You laugh at his attempt to tell a joke as he crawled up your body.

He looked down at you, a hand coming up to gently cup your cheek softly; his thumb rubbing slightly along your skin. "Are you ready baby?" You nod your head & moan loudly as he entered you. Your raise your arms to grip his back as your legs wrap around his waist, pulling him tightly against you, making you both gasp. His lips went to your neck as he began to rock back & forth, causing you both to erupt into waves of pleasure. You rack your nails along his back, leaving red angry marks; some even drawing blood but you knew he did not mind.

Both of your moans & gasps fill the office as you both start to reach your completion with a fast speed. Your legs grip him harder as you meet him thrust for thrust as they become rougher. He gasps as your nails dig in harder into his back, leaving crescent shape wounds. Both of you can feel your completion coming hard & fast. You moan out, "Sakaki, don't stop." He leans down, not slowing his pace as he whispered to you, his lips brushing against yours ever so slightly. "I never plan to. You're mine Roxie & only mine. Just as I am yours, forever." You nod your head as his pace increased, bringing you both over the edge quickly, as you both cry out to the other.

"Sakaki!"

"Roxie!"

He collapses on top of you, both of you breathing heavily. He leans up on his elbows & places a stray hair behind your ear gently as he kisses you softly. While the other kisses had convened lust & possession, the kiss contained nothing but pure love & you kiss him back with just as much love.

/A few minutes later/

You finish putting back on your clothes as you run your hand over the mark he had made on your neck. You mock glare at him, "I'm never going to be able to hide this thing with only make-up." you state. He looks at you as he raises his eyebrow, "That was the whole point. I want people to know you're taken."

You look at him carefully, "Atobe really bothered you didn't he?" He growled in annoyance, "Little punk just don't know when to quit. But he will once I'm done with his punishment, which reminds me." He walks over to the window of his office that overlooks the tennis courts, he opens the window & yells out. "ATOBE! GET IN HERE! NOW!"

You come up behind him as he closes the window, wrapping your arms around his waist & laying your head on his back, nuzzling it. "I do love it when you get possessive over me." You hear & feel him chuckle as he brings one of your hands to his mouth & places a kiss there. He turns around & kisses you once again on your lips, running his fingers through your hair. He nods to the door, "You better go now & don't worry anymore about Atobe, I'll keep him running so many laps he'll be too tired to mess with you." You nod as you head out of the door, with a final wave & a promise to meet later for dinner.

As you walk down the hallway, you pass Atobe. You smirk to yourself as you move your hair out of the way, making the bite mark visible to Atobe. He stops in his tracks & blinks, then his eyes get big. You smirk as you stop & look at him. "He wants to talk to you." with that you walk off, laughing silently as you hear Atobe mutter to himself, "I am so dead."

* * *

Well that's it let me know how I did on my first one-shot ever!


End file.
